T I M E I S T I C K I N G
by Teddydeer
Summary: every dark past has a price, and it's your turn to pay it. an OC/assassin story - apply open. are you ready for a new adventure?
1. foreword

» ** G** «

every dark past has a price, and it's your turn to pay it.

_"tell me, would you kill to save a life?"_

» **What is this story about?  
**Basically, it's about twelve girls _(in this case eleven, since I am participating in it) _that are training to become assassins.

The story will revolve about their lives as a 'assassin-to-be' and how they must work in order to end someone's life.

» **Do the girls know each other?  
**Since the girls are in the same school, yes. They know each other. It's your choice if you know them, or not. If the other applicant agrees to it, you can choose to become friends.

» **Any other tips?  
**I would prefer if the applicants didn't use Japanese names. Even though it takes most of the time part in Japan, foreign names fit more with the story in my opinion.

As for the form, please don't review it in the 'review-box'. If you send it via PM, then it will be accepted. If you still review it, it will be ignored by me. And, I would really like it if you filled in the form neat and make it long!

The age for the characters; that doesn't really matter, but they have to be older than fourteen, except for the youngest, she must be thirteen.

» _any other questions? feel free to ask them! _«

»**the leader **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the smart one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the strong one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the lost one **«  
『 position status: taken _by teddydeer_ 』  
_name: _Chanel Reqaintaire – _age: _fourteen years old.

» **the fragile one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the confident one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the betrayer **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the mysterious one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the killer **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the psycho **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the normal one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

» **the young one **«  
『 position status: free! 』

_- ' -_

Hello, fellow fanfiction-author! This is my first story here on , and I would appreciate it if you would be kind to me! /smiles. I won't update often, so don't blame me if I don't update for two weeks. Like more of you, I have school and a life.

Like in the – short walkthrough – section, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them! I will gladly answer them! I will only accept eleven girls, since I will be participating too. As for the positions, please fill in your character's personality and background according to the person you chose.

For example, If you choose – the leader – fill in your character according how a leader should act. Get it? /smiles again. As you can see, - the lost one – is taken by me. The most easiest position is – the fragile one – in my opinion. The hardest would be – the psycho – and – the mysterious one -. If you do it well, then I may accept you in the story.

**9/2/2012 **– the application form will be posted in the next chapter!


	2. application form

** time is ticking.**

_short reminders: _

» again, your character can be any age. the youngest can be thirteen or just fourteen.  
» please adjust your character to the position. if you choose – the leader – fill in your character according how a leader should act.  
» finished applications should be send via _pm_, not through a review.  
» please follow these rules, or else you will be rejected.  
» anything else you need to know? it's on the foreword as well!  
» have fun applying!

[please delete everything that is in the brackets]

**preferred position: **_[the leader, the smart one, the strong one, the fragile one, the confident one, the betrayer, the mysterious one, the killer, the psycho, the normal one, the young one]_

**character's name: **_[please don't use a japanese name]_  
**nickname: **_[normal nicknames can be given, not your alias]  
_**date of birth / age: **_[month-date-year, age]  
_**place of birth: **_[it can be everywhere in the world, but remember about your background!]  
_**ethnicity: **_[don't use too much, 3 ethnicities is the maximum]  
_**height / weight: **_[cm and kg]  
_**your character's style: **_[how does she dress like?]  
_**extras: **_[any scars? tattoos? anything?] _

**personality: **_[this is very important, remember the position you choose. 3 paragraphs]  
_**character's background / past: **_[again, remember your position and don't give me a sob story. 2/3 paragraphs]  
_**likes: **_[min. 3 - max. 8]  
_**dislikes: **_[min. 3 - max. 8]  
_**habits: **_[min. 4 - max. 7]  
_**fears: **_[min. 3 – max. 5]  
_**trivia: **_[min. 4 – max. unlimited]_

**found or enrolled: **_[was she found by the Head Boss? or did she enroll herself? give a reason why]  
_**the age: **_[how old was she first entered the school? 6-15 years]  
_**current normal education: **_[yes / no. brief description]  
_**best weapon: **_[the weapon you're best at]  
_**special talents: **_[this is in 2012-2013, and in this time there is no eagle-vision anymore, max. 3]  
_**signature gesture: **_[leaving a black feather on the crime scene or a red kiss mark on the victims' neck or a star-shaped cut on the victims' palm, just anything. be creative. write N/A if there's none]__  
_**branded symbol: **_[your character needs a symbol on a part of her body which indicates that she is an assassin]  
_**skill & intelligence: **_[1-5; 1 being poorly skilled, 5 being a genius in the field, decimals are okay]_**  
stamina: **_[1-5; 1 being easily tired, 5 being never gets tired, decimals are okay]_**  
agility: **_[1-5; 1 being very slow-moving, 5 being very fast-moving, decimals are okay]  
_**perception: **_[1-5; 1 being very oblivious and careless, 5 being very quick-reflexed and careful, decimals are okay]_**  
boldness: **_[1-5; 1 being very fearful and often almost fails her job, 5 being totally fearless and does her job coldly, decimals are okay]_

**extras: **_[does your character have parents? is she in love? if there was anything missing in the form, feel free to put it here!]_

_- er ' -_

So, here's the form! I hope you all enjoy filling in your form~ If anything is unclear, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
